Samuel
|kanji= サミュエル |rōmaji=''Samyueru'' |alias=Sammy |race=Exceed |gender=Male |age=13 |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Black |hair=Sky Blue |blood type= |affiliation=Zentopia Church |previous affiliation= |occupation=Legionairre |previous occupation= |team=Legion Corps |previous team= |partner=Dan Straight |base of operations=Zentopia Church |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Aera |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut=Episode 131 (mentioned) Episode 132 (actual) |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} '''Samuel (サミュエル Samyueru) is an Exceed and a member of the Zentopia Legion Corps.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 132 Appearance Samuel is a small, anthropomorphous light blue cat. Being an Exceed, he has cat-like features with whiskers, cat-like ears and nose. His attire consists of a Mitre with the Zentopia Church insignia on it, Gale-Force Reading Glasses, a red scarf adorned by a blue-colored ornament and a dark-blue shirt. Similar to Pantherlily, Samuel also has a battle form. Samuel grows taller and his body changes into a much more muscled tone. His scarf becomes somewhat a cape and his lower attire turns into long white trousers. Samuel's glasses are placed on his Mitre while he is in this form. His ears grows longer and fuzzy whiskers protrude on either side of his face and below his chin. Personality Samuel is a calm and patient individual. He is highly intelligent and believes that any situation has a cause and effect. With the help of his glasses, he is able to read any content at a faster rate and can fully memorize of what he has read. Aside from being intelligent, he is also arrogant, underestimating Fairy Tail members for their lack of carefulness and usage of sentences. Samuel likes to receive data and make calculations. As to what happens when his calculations are amiss, Samuel acts hysterically and his sophisticated actions turn to a more confused, and naive manner. History Samuel is one of the one hundred Exceed's eggs sent to Earth Land as part of Extalia Kingdom's plan to save their race. Samuel then is born and raised by the Legion Corps, prompting him to be a devotee of them.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 137 Synopsis Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. After Lucy Heartfilia shows the "Key of the Starry Heavens," one of the two books referred to as "The Two Great Myths," Samuel finally introduces himself to the members of Fairy Tail who are currently searching for clues about the mysterious clock. He predicts Fairy Tail coming to the Heartfilia Konzern and discover some clues about the clock. When Lucy and the others try to escape with the book, Samuel follows Lucy, leaving Dan Straight and Erza Scarlet to battle each other. He manages to find Lucy and the others through his predictions and asks them to just hand the book over to him to avoid any more fights. Lucy and Happy try to fool them by throwing a false book to Happy to keep it away from the Legion Corps. Unfortunately, Samuel's calculations enable him to find out that the real book is hidden under Michelle Lobster's dress. Using his Gale-Force Reading Glasses, he memorizes the book and decides to leave it to Lucy. After Samuel's calculations lead to the defeat of Natsu and his team, he, along with Dan Straight, heads back to Byro Cracy in order to report to him. Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 133 Later, Samuel watches as Gajeel digs into the mountain's peak. He watches as Gajeel stops and tells his group members something. After that, Samuel is revealed, hovering above the group, saying that he is looking for the same thing as they are. Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 136 Samuel introduces himself to Gajeel and the others and explains about the Legion Corps. Samuel is called Sammy by Gajeel, which makes him angry. Samuel calls Pantherlily nii-san because he is older, and a slightly annoyed Pantherlily then says that he will take care of Samuel until Gajeel and his group locate the clock piece. Samuel states that he knows that Pantherlily went through a lot of trouble because he sided with the humans in Edolas, and tells him to take things the smart way, like him. When Pantherlily then transforms into his battle form, Samuel too, does the same. They start fighting while Gajeel and the others dig and fall down into a cavern in the mountain, with Samuel stating that it is all going according to his calculations. Samuel dodges all of Pantherlily's incoming attacks, and Pantherlily tells him to fight fair and square, but Samuel replies that that is what slow-witted beings do. Going on to say that the Legionnaires have been through vigorous training to adapt through any situation, he pushes Pantherlily off a cliff and praises himself. Pantherlily then ambushes him and says that Gajeel and the others must have found the part already, but Samuel reveals that there are traps in the ruins. When Pantherlily gets free from Samuel's grasp, he demands to know if Samuel is an Exceed that was sent to Earth Land too, and Samuel confirms that it is true. After Gajeel defeats the statue, Samuel frets, wondering how his calculations have gone wrong. Pantherlily takes advantage of the opportunity and defeats him. Pantherlily then offers to battle again, but Samuel goes on about how next time, he will be able to defeat them with the correct calculations, which annoys Pantherlily, who sends him flying. As Gajeel's group is returning, Samuel is following them, which causes them to get annoyed. He requests that Pantherlily talk to him privately, and upon stepping away from the group, Samuel brings to light that Exceeds perceive time differently to humans, and that due to this there was something in the Key of the Starry Heavens book that leapt out at him.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 138 Samuel later arrives in the desert that holds the underground graveyard the Fairy Tail teams are meeting at, and along with Sugarboy and Mary Hughes, bears witness to the destruction caused by Angel's Barakiel. He tells Mary Hughes and Sugarboy that his calculations are going through as he suspected.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 140 After the retrieval of the Infinity Clock by Oracion Seis, Samuel regroups with the other members of Legion and returns to Zentopia to report to Lapointe in the place of the Archbishop. Lapointe announces to Samuel and the rest that he will reinforce their fighting force by adding another member to Legion, and shortly afterwards Guttman Kubrick arrives, much to everyone's fear and surprise. Samuel, along with the other Legionnaires, is then told by Lapointe that Coco's freedom depends on how well they do on the mission they were just given.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 141 Samuel goes out to finish his part of the mission and finds the three Exceeds of Fairy Tail also out completing a task. Interrupting Happy, Carla and Pantherlily, Samuel explains to the Exceed team that the Infinity Clock has been completed by the Reborn Oración Seis and that the situation is becoming so complicated that he needs their help. He asks Carla if she has seen any visions in regards to the clock. She reveals that she has and that what she has seen worries her. He tells her that what is most worrying is the fact that the Zentopia doctrine is being misused. Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 142 Later, in the rain, Samuel flies through the sky with the Exceeds of Fairy Tail. Just like what Samuel said before, that there's something crucial they're forgetting, Happy has that feeling.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 143 When the Exceeds ask him what he meant by saying that the doctrine is being misused, Samuel challenges Pantherlily to yet another duel, saying that he will tell them everything after their fight. Pantherlily accepts and, while clashing, Samuel explains that he is worried both about Guttman's sudden release, as well as the strange orders he and Byro were given, as they did not involve reclaiming the Infinity Clock. Distraught as he is, Samuel is defeated by Pantherlily, who says that Samuel was better the last time when he was more focused. The Exceeds then fly towards the now revived Infinity Clock, and Samuel, demanding to witness the truth with his very eyes, decides to abandon the other Exceeds and head to the Zentopia Church alone.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 144 After Samuel learns the truth about Lapointe and the latter explains that the only way to stop Real Nightmare is to kill the clock's vessel, who is in fact Lucy, Samuel is determined to kill the Celestial Spirit Mage, in order to put an end to Real Nightmare. However, when he reaches the clock's core, Imitatia attacks him with her flower shield and Samuel falls to the bottom of the castle. However, despite his injuries, he is determined to climb back to the top and dispose of Lucy.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 147 Reaching the core of the Clock once more, Samuel flies straight for Lucy to stab her with his claw, but is blocked by Coco, who vows to protect her. As the two argue, Happy and Pantherlily also appear to protect Lucy, and Samuel and Pantherlily fight once more. Before their fight can conclude though, everyone is contacted telepathically by the Archbishop, who reveals his will to assist Fairy Tail, and tells everyone able to break the chains linking the Clock to the ground. Sorry for his actions and hoping to now repent for his previously bloodthirsty ways, Samuel joins Pantherlily in breaking the chains, the two having a competition to see who can destroy more.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 149 He along with the rest of Legion Corps arrive at Fairy Tail to apologize to them. As Coco tries to state to Lily, he appeared and asked another fight from Lily to which he accepts thus they begin to duel around the guild. Samuel then remembers the new mission that was assigned to them. As Samuel and the rest Legion Corps leaves and they stated that their new mission is to track down the pieces of the infinity clock and find better ways to seal them thus leaving saying goodbye.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 151 Magic and Abilities Aera (翼 Ēra): Samuel is able to sprout angelic wings that gives him the ability to fly and carry objects or people for a specific amount of time. Battle Mode Shift (戦闘モードシフト Sentō Mōdo Shifuto): Similar with Pantherlily, Samuel can also transform his body to a much larger version.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 137 Claw Beam: Samuel has shown the ability to increase his claw's length and, once they begin to glow, shoot powerful purple lasers against his enemies. Equipment Gale-Force Reading Glasses (風詠みの眼鏡 Kazeyomi no Megane): Samuel possesses a pair of enchanted reading glasses that allow him to read at an extremely accelerated rate. Having these glasses, he was able to memorize the full contents of "Key of the Starry Heavens", one of the two books referred to as "The Two Great Myths". Sketchpad: A sketchpad with the Zentopia Church insignia on it. Samuel uses this to record his calculations. Trivia *It is revealed on Episode 142 - The Dissonance of Battle, that Samuel's favorite food is Mushrooms sauteed in Butter. Quotes *(To Fairy Tail) "You've done exactly done as I predicted. I knew you would come here. And that you would find a clue. As indeed, you have. I'm a genius." *(To Fairy Tail) "Everything is cause and effect. I can read the calculations. That's why I can see through everything that you people do." *(To Pantherlily) ''"I shall carry out Byro-sama's will. Nii-san, this is my decision. Already, there's no time to lose. I feel bad for all of you, but I don't need to calculate to know this. When one life is in the balance against the end of the world, the answer is obvious."''Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 147 Battles & Events *The 100-Egg Evacuation *Team Natsu & Wendy Marvell vs. Dan Straight & Samuel *Pantherlily vs. Samuel *Pantherlily vs. Samuel (Rematch) *Samuel vs. Imitatia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Exceed Category:Zentopia Church members Category:Villains Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Former Villains